Regarding AIDS: DESCRIPTION (provided by applicant): Funds are requested for the construction of a 1,300 sq. ft. NMR building adjacent to the current instrumentation facilities on the first floor of the Molecular S Building at UCLA. This building will be used to house high field NMR spectrometers (600 MHz an MHz). There is no room in the existing instrumentation laboratories to house new high field spectrometer at 600 MHz and no adequate space to house an 800 MHz spectrometer even if current instrumentation could be relocated. Thus, this building is essential for the expansion of NMR facilities at UCLA, which is needed to support biomedical researchers at the forefront of medicine and biochemistry. This facility will be unique in bringing together physical chemists, organic chemists, structural biologists, life scientists, and faculty in the school of medicine to solve problems using NMR spectroscopy. Specific research areas that will benefit from the NMR Resource are structural biology of proteins, nucleic acids, and complexes, macromolecular interactions and dynamics, structural genomics, characterization of synthetic organic molecules, macromolecular assemblies, and natural products, and biomolecular imaging.